


Who is This? I like her.

by LadyAuthor711



Category: True Blood, True Blood (HBO), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Eric Northman - Freeform, F/M, Memory Loss, Mindwiped, Vampires, Witches, curious eric northman, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Prompt: The reader goes to Fangtasia unaware of what has happened with Eric and the witches.Request Prompt Oooh could you maybe one where eric and the reader are kind of new at seeing each other like they’re still a bit unsure of what they are but they’re both crazy about each other and then the next time the reader sees him it’s when he’s lost his memory in s4 and it’s really funny because he’s acting so different (btw I’m only on s4 so pls no spoilers)🧡🥰
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s), Eric Northman/Reader, Eric Northman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Who is This? I like her.

You pulled up into the parking lot of Fangtasia and was surprised to see that there were no other cars in the lot apart from yours and surprisingly enough; Sookie’s car was there too. Why would Sookie be here? Did Eric have some kind of business for her? You parked the car and started walking towards the front of the club and pulled on the front door, finding it unlocked. As you entered the club you started to hear voices coming from the backroom.

“Hello?” You shouted. “Eric. Pam. Are you guys here? What’s Sookie’s car doing in the parking lot?”

“She needs to know.” You heard someone say. “She is Eric’s isn’t she? She deserves to know what happened to him.” Someone was saying in the backroom.

“What happened to Eric?” You called out and just as you did you felt a gush of wind and turned to find Eric standing behind you. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but that wasn’t the odd part about his appearance, what was odd was the dark navy basketball shorts that Eric had slung low on his cut hips.

He tilted his head at you, and stared into your eyes. “Who are you?” He asked, just as Pam and Sookie came out from the back room. You turned your attention away from your Viking vampire and towards the women.

“What’s wrong with Eric?” You asked and suddenly felt his presence was closer than before and he reached out for a piece of your hair, grasping it and twirling it between his fingers.

Sookie looked from you to Pam, then to Eric and back to you before she spoke. “Eric is cursed.” She said simply.

“Cursed?” You said, raising your eyebrows in suspicion. “How the hell did he get cursed and better yet who cursed him?” You asked not even bothered by the tall vampire behind you who pulled your hair to his nose to inhale your scent.

“Bill Compton sent Eric after some witches and they cursed him.” Pam said obviously fuming about the whole situation. “I think he purposely sent Eric into danger, thinking they’d kill him.”

“Do you really think Bill is capable of that?” You asked.

“I think he’s a power hungry little turd who’s had it out for Eric from the very beginning. So, yes I think he’s capable of sending Eric into a trap to get him killed.”

“Okay well, what kind of curse is it?” You asked, feeling kind of silly talking about curses but you were sort of seeing a thousand year old vampire so witches and curses couldn’t be too much of a stretch.

“They wiped his memory.” Sookie said gently. “He knows what he is just not who he is. Or who any of us are. I mean I found him shirtless on the side of the road, just walking and he had no idea who I was. Or who Pam is either. We had to tell him who we were and explain to him that he’s Pam maker and everything else.”

“Did you tell him about me?” You asked, feeling a bit selfish saying that, when Eric suddenly spoke up, dropping the piece of hair he was still twirling in his fingers.

“Who is she, Pam?” He said his eyes wide with curiosity and hesitation; something that you never would’ve seen in the eyes of a non cursed Eric Northman. He was always so sure about himself, confident and arrogant as fuck but he could be sweet when he wanted to be. When he was with you and it wasn’t until you started seeing each other for a while that you saw the barest hint of that sweetness. But now it was like that tough, arrogant outer shell was completely gone leaving that sweet interior fully exposed.

“That’s Y/N.” Sookie said before Pam could say anything.

“Y/N.” He said, trying out your name on his tongue, before looking back at you with a smile on his face. “You’re beautiful.”

You felt your cheeks flush at the wonderment in Eric’s eyes as he looked at you and called you beautiful, before Pam cut in.

“Oh, good he likes his fuckbuddy. Maybe her pussy will trigger his memory.” Pam said sarcastically and you felt your cheeks heat dangerously and Eric’s eyes were back on you.

“We’ve had sex?” He asked his eyes wide.

You bit your lip. “A few times yes.” You admitted bashfully.

Eric seemed to chew on this information for a moment before he asked. “Are you mine?”

“She is.” Pam said before you could speak. You looked back at Pam in confusion. Eric never claimed you as his at least he never said to you that you were his.

“No. I’m not.” You said to Pam before you turned back to Eric, who looked a little disappointed by your answer; before he quickly bounced back.

“Would you like to be mine?” He asked, hopefully, making you chuckle.

“She’s already yours Eric. She has been since the moment she first walked into Fangtasia. You told me so yourself.” She directed that last line towards you to let you know that she wasn’t fucking around. While Eric didn’t publicly claim you as his, he had claimed you without your knowing and now he was like this.

Eric’s eyes were intensely focused on you now, taking you in as you stood before him.

“I wish I remembered something as memorable as being with a woman as beautiful as you. Even if you aren’t mine.” He said with a sweet smile, that made your chest ache and long to run your fingers through that gorgeous blonde hair to soothe the worried look on the viking’s face.

You turned back to Pam and Sookie. “What are we going to do?”

“Eric can’t stay here.” Pam said simply. “He’s venerable right now and he needs a place to stay, to keep him safe. You need to take him in.”

“Me?” You asked and you could practically feel Eric’s smile behind you.

“Yes. I’ll be the first place they look for Eric, and then they’ll look at Sookie’s. But you, they don’t know who you are, Eric will be safe with you.”

You felt Eric’s prescence grow closer and found him standing next to you, with that same soft smile still plastered on his face. You looked from Eric to Sookie and Pam and sighed.

“Alright I’ll do it.”


End file.
